


Christmas Acceptance

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine is left alone for Christmas Wesley gets in contact with Kurt, who gives Blaine a family christmas. A nice, warm xmas fic with the Hudson/Hummel's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Acceptance

Wes hesitated biting his lip as his thumb hovered over the send button. If he did this he knew he was betraying his best friends confidence, Blaine had told him that he hadn't told Kurt the truth because he didn't want him to worry about him. However Wes was worried about Blaine, it was Christmas for God's sake. Sucking in a deep breath he hit send and watched the tiny envelope disappearing before he stepped into the warm living room of his families home.

Blaine was sitting in front of the large crackling fire that Mary had made up before she left to go and spend Christmas with her family. She wasn't even supposed to be working today but she had come up to spend a couple of hours with Blaine so he wouldn't be by himself the whole day.

With a sigh he looked around the living room. Stylishly decorated with all the best and prettiest decorations in a way that would fit in with a magazine spread it just felt…false and empty to Blaine. Christmas decorations were supposed to bring joy and warmth, instead they just made the room feel colder to him. All that money spent and it was only to impress.

"Merry Christmas Blaine," he muttered to himself before taking another swig of his cooling hot chocolate. Five minutes later he blinked when he heard the door bell being rung several times in rapid succession. Climbing to his feet he hurried to the front door wondering who the hell it could be on Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas Blaine!" Finn's huge cheerful grin and shouted greeting startled Blaine even more and he found himself stepping aside to let a snow covered Finn and Burt into the room.

"Merry Christmas Blaine, go and pack a bag quickly, enough for a couple of days," Burt instructed him patting him warmly on the shoulder.

"Erm…huh?" Blaine blinked between the two of them completely confused as to what was going on.

"Kurt sent us to pick you up, he would have come himself but him and mum are in the middle of cooking Christmas dinner," Finn grinned.

"I'll bank the fire, you go and pack," Burt said giving him a small shove. And with that Blaine found himself automatically hurrying up the stairs and packing himself a bag before tugging on shoes, a jumper, his scarf and coat before making his way back down the stairs.

"Dude, can we take some of these games to play?" Finn asked enthusiastically from where he was kneeling by the TV looking wide eyed through the collection of video games.

"Oh, yeah sure…" Blaine still wasn't completely sure what was going on here.

"Kurt likes us all to spend the next couple of days in the house, just the family so we stock up on things to entertain ourselves with. Got everything? Great come on then boys," Burt took Blaine's bag from him and led the way out the front door. Blaine quickly set the alarm and locked the house before hurrying across the where Burt had left the truck with its engine running.

"We got to stick the snow chains on, Kurt wouldn't let us leave the drive before we had," Finn told Blaine excitedly.

"He worries more than your mother does," Burt muttered exasperatedly, but the fondness was there in his tone as well. "You're in big trouble by the way," He added throwing an thoroughly amused look at Blaine through the rear view mirror.

"Trouble?" Blaine asked, he was completely confused by what was going on, he had been sitting moping before Burt and Finn had swept in and practically bundled him out the house and we're on their way it seemed to the Hummel/Hudson home.

"It seems you told him this morning that you were having a good Christmas with your family, but your friend Wesley? Text him telling him that your parents have gone out the country," Burt raised an eyebrow as Blaine looked sheepishly down at his hands.

"Kurt blew his top before ordering us to come and pick you up. You're in trouble when we get you home," Finn added looking over the back of the passenger seat.

"I…I didn't want to spoil his Christmas," Blaine muttered.

"How long have you known that your parents were going to be out the country?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"I…erm…well…"

"Oh you are in so much trouble!" Burt shook his head as he turned onto the motorway. "Blaine, if you had let us know we would have brought you over so you could have spent last night and this morning with us," Burt said softly.

"I didn't want to intrude of your Christmas, its for family," Blaine murmured.

"Exactly!" Finn exclaimed startling Blaine into looking up and Burt to swerve a little. "Sorry, sorry. But you just said Christmas is for family, well your part of the family, if you weren't spending it with your parents then you should have been spending it with us," Finn said innocently, his brown eyes wide and honest as he spoke.

"Finn's right Blaine, your not intruding when you're part of the family," Burt said quietly before flicking on the radio for some Christmas music. It seemed that the two of them had reached their limit of emotional exchange as Kurt put it.

For the next half an hour Finn and Blaine kept Burt entertained singing along with the Christmas carols on the radio and arguing over the best songs for Christmas. By the time they pulled into the drive the gloom and self pity that Blaine had been feeling for the last couple of days had been washed away by the enthusiastic childlike excitement of Finn and the warm, accepting strong presence of Burt. Their words in the back of his mind warming him.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson! You are in big trouble!" Even wearing a pink frilly apron with flour on his cheeks and a streak across his forehead Kurt Hummel looked terrifying when scowling at him like that with his hand planted firmly on his hips.

And yet the sight of his boyfriend, his boyfriend who had sent out his father and step brother on Christmas day to pick him up so that he could spend Christmas with them instead of alone, his boyfriend who in the last seven months had given him so much despite how much of an idiot he had been when they first met. His boyfriend who had given him so much and now was giving him a family who accepted him, and family who wanted him.

"Do you have any idea how much mphm!" Kurt's rant was broken off when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him firmly.

"Oh so didn't need to see that," he heard Burt muttering as he walked passed them into the house. Finn's snickering followed him inside. But Blaine was busy kissing Kurt with all the love and disbelief at having Kurt in his life that he was feeling.

For his part Kurt felt the anger and annoyance as well as worry that he had been feeling for his boyfriend melting away with the insistent massage of Blaine's lips against his own. With a small sigh he wrapped his own arms around Blaine's strong shoulders and tugged him closer as he felt himself melting into Blaine's embrace.

"That's cheating you know," Kurt sighed against the lips he was addicted to, his forehead resting against Blaine's. Blaine let out a breathless laugh before kissing Kurt again. "Come on your freezing!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him into the house.

Blaine breathed in the scent of cooking happily, the smell of the turkey cooking, gravy, potatoes, and a dozen other smells were heavy on the warm air. The scent of Christmas and a home. Kurt's hand was still firmly wrapped around his as he closed the front door before he turned. Blaine stood slightly stunned as Kurt turned and knelt in front of him, untying his boots and tugging them off before standing and helping him out of his jacket and scarf where the joined the families on the stand by the front door.

"Blaine honey, Merry Christmas," Carole beamed bustling out of the kitchen in a lavender apron and tugged him into a tight hug while Kurt grinned at him before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Dude, come on, lets play some games before our meal," Finn popped his head out of the living room just as Carole released Blaine when he was worrying about his ribs.

"Oh, erm," Blaine glanced towards the kitchen but Carole gave a soft laugh.

"You're getting nowhere near that kitchen without getting kicked back out honey, you might as well go and play a game," Carole patted him on the shoulder before going back into the kitchen herself.

"Kurt's scary when he goes into chef mode," Burt snorted as he walked passed. "I stuck your bag in Kurt's room," he added with a grunt stomping into the living room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Christmas dinner is served. So get your butts in here!" Kurt shouted. All three men in the living room perked up and made a dash towards the dinning room, the smells had been getting more and more enticing as the last hour went by and the three of them had been grumbling for the last forty five minutes about how hungry they were off and on.

Blaine hesitated just at the table when Burt went to the head of the table and Finn took the second seat to his right leaving the chair right next to him open for Carole, but a familiar hand was pressed to his back and he found himself pushed into the seat at Burt's left, Kurt slipping down next to him. The table was covered with food, turkey, ham, roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, mash, stuffing balls, Yorkshire puddings, pigs in blankets, peas, corn, broccoli, carrots, sprouts, cauliflower and a gravy boat.

"Tuck in boys," Carole grinned. The ensuing organised chaos made Blaine grin, watching as Kurt and Finn battled over the crunchiest looking roast potato with spoons, everyone asking for something to be passed to them, Kurt slipping a few extra slices of ham onto Blaine's plate knowing how much he liked it. Then they pulled their crackers with each other, laughter, Finn's giggling - though he denied it - at the jokes and everyone, including Kurt, putting on the paper crowns before they tucked in.

"This is amazing!" Blaine groaned as he chewed happily.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed slightly while Carole just grinned and squeezed Burt's hand where they were joined on the table.

"Well, I'd just like to say here's to our second family Christmas," Burt said formally before placing the match to the brandy soaked Christmas pudding. As Finn and Carole clapped as the flames licked over the pudding Kurt's hand slipped into his own and understanding glasz eyes met his own slightly watery brown ones.

"I'm stuffed!" Carole sighed happily finishing her last bite of Christmas pudding.

"Urgh my stomachs sore!" Finn moaned slightly pitifully.

"That's because you thought it would be a good idea to finish off the last of the pudding after having two plate fulls of the main meal," Kurt snorted elegantly.

"Come on you two, time to clear away," Burt heaved himself to his feet and started collecting dishes, shoving the meat tray into Blaine's hands and the mash bowl into Finn's.

"I bagsy putting away!" Finn said quickly.

"Nice try kid, that's my job," Burt grinned.

"Put the left over meat onto the plate with the rest of it and put it in the fridge," Kurt ordered before kissing Blaine gently. Then he and Carole disappeared into the living room talking about what film to watch.

Twenty minutes later a slightly soggy Blaine, Finn and Burt rejoined the other two in the living room. Burt flopping down on the sofa next to Carole, Finn curling up in the armchair and Blaine sliding onto the floor to join Kurt on the pillow nest he had made when he lifted the blanket in offering.

"You better have mopped that floor after the water fight," Kurt muttered as he snuggled back against Blaine's body, Blaine's arm automatically going over Kurt as his other bent to prop his head up and provide a pillow for Kurt's. They had perfected this position after a week of being together and curling up on Blaine's bed in Dalton as they watched films and enjoyed relaxing together.

"Burt made me and Blaine do it," Finn pouted as Carole turned on the movie.

"When you live in your own houses I'll mop up for you, but when your in my house I can get away with making you do it," Burt smirked. "What are we watching?"

"Transformers 3," Kurt yawned snuggling further into Blaine.

"I don't think your going to make it all the way through," Blaine grinned bending slightly to brush a kiss along Kurt's cheek.

"If I snore poke me," Kurt just grinned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cookie time?" Finn's shout startled Kurt out of his doze "Sorry dude," he grinned unrepentantly at the twin glares he got from the two on the floor.

"Don't call me dude," Kurt mumbled burying his face back into Blaine's shoulder again, pushing his leg between Blaine's legs and clearly settling back down to sleep. They both however blinked at the flash that went off, raising their heads to see a grinning Carole lowering the camera.

"Sorry, you two are just so cute!" Carole snickered as Kurt tried to neaten his hair up but in the end flopped down onto Blaine's chest and snuggled in. Blaine looked away just in time to catch the content smile on Burt's face as Finn jogged back into the room holding a large plate of cookies which got dropped onto the coffee table before snatching six of them.

Glancing down at Kurt lying on his chest Blaine eyed up the cookies on the table, mentally calculating the distance and reach between himself and the coffee table that was unfortunately on Kurt's side. He bit his lip and was about to reach across without trying to disturb Kurt when the teen reached behind himself and grabbed a couple of cookies, holding them out to Blaine without moving his head from where it was snuggled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Do not get crumbs on me," Kurt grumbled tugging their blanket higher so it covered his shoulders. Blaine grinned happily and settled back down eating his cookies as Finn put Thor on. He sighed contently, Kurt's warmth and soft breaths were warming his body, the scent of Hot Water and Kurt drifted around him on their cocoon of pillows. Carole and Burt were curled up together on the sofa under a blanket of their own, talking softly to each other. Finn was sitting in his armchair, munching away on his cookies and texting Rachel in between watching the movie.

And they wanted him here, they had let him be part of their Christmas, they had welcomed him more than happily into their home and they wanted him to stay. This was the first Christmas he had spent with a family, the last four years he had been at Dalton for Christmas and while he had friends there and teachers that he liked…this was different. He was lying curled up with his boyfriend, the family that accepted him around them without bothering about the fact that he and Kurt were wrapped around each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today was brilliant, thank you," Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's as he slipped underneath the covers of his bed where Blaine was already waiting for him.

"Your thanking me?" Blaine sat up slightly staring at him wide eyed. "Kurt…you…you just gave me the best Christmas I have had in years. Thank you!"

"So your not going to do something completely stupid like lying to me again?" Kurt gave him the look and he winced slightly.

"No I won't," he muttered quietly.

"And your going to spend next Christmas here?" Kurt grinned grabbing Blaine's shirt and tugging him back down.

"You want me here?" Blaine asked scanning Kurt's face unsurely. He couldn't stop his groan when Kurt tugged him the last couple of inches and sealed their lips together in what he could only describe as a hungry, desperate kiss.

"I know you are not an idiot, so do not act like one. I want to spend next Christmas and the Christmas after that and the Christmas after that with you. I love you Blaine," Kurt pecked Blaine's lips but as Blaine was leaning in for a deeper kiss he found a pale hand covering his mouth. "However know this if I ever find out that you lied to me again, especially when it comes to your happiness because you have some misguided idea of the fact that you aren't wanted here or part of the family, which is completely stupid because if its not proof enough of how much my dad genuinely likes you, the fact that you are sharing my room and my bed clarifies that, I will hold out on you for a month!" Kurt glared up at him with those gorgeous eyes, completely freaking seriously.

"A month!" Blaine whined.

"A month. Do. You. Understand. Me. Blaine. Warbler. Anderson?" Kurt snapped.

"Understood, no lying to you about myself again, I promise," Blaine said quickly.

"And you'll spend holidays with me?" Kurt grinned.

"As many as you'll have me," Blaine grinned back before leaning down to seal their lips together.


End file.
